Sozinho
by Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry
Summary: Alois não queria ficar sozinho. Só queria que Claude ficasse cada vez mais perto dele. Mas tudo aquilo era algo sem sentido. / Yaoi / oneshot


Na mansão Transh, Claude estava falando aos empregados quais seriam os preparativos para o próximo dia, explicando cada detalhe de suas funções. Quando começou a fazer os preparativos para o próximo dia, quando recebeu um um chamado não tão inesperado de Alois. Claude, então, foi ate seu quarto para saber o que ele querias dessa vez.

Alois, algumas vezes, chamava Claude em seu quarto. Deitado em sua cama, encarava-o um pouco e depois mandava-o embora. Sem motivo aparente algum. Claude só tentava não pensar no assunto. Estava preocupado com outras coisas de maior importância.

Quando chegou no quarto de Alois bateu na porta, esperando a confirmação para entra. Só pode escutar uma voz de fundo dizendo "entre". Então abriu a porta para poder adentrar no quarto.

-No que posso lhe ajudar, senhor?

Mais uma vez, Alois só o encarava, com um olhar triste, em sua cama. Seria a mesma coisa de todos dias que ele lhe chamara. Claude não podia sair dali. Mesmo estando impaciente, tudo o que podia fazer era esperar a ordem de sua retirada. Alois abre a boca para falar, mas o que diz vai contra ao que Claude pensava.

-Claude, deite-se na minha cama comigo. - Claude fica um pouco surpreso, mas como era seu mordomo, o fez.

-Yes, your highness. - Alois deu um pouco de espaço para que ele se deitasse. Quando Claude já estava deitado ao seu lado, os dois se encaravam. Sem expressões em seus rostos.

-Durma comigo?

-Os preparativos iram se atrasar, mas sim, eu durmo.

-Não... Eu quero realmente que você durma comigo. Quero você faça amor comigo - Ele disse olhando para baixo. Amor não seria a palavra certa...

Claude tira suas luvas e seus óculos, pondo-os no criado-mudo que havia do lado da cama e num movimento rápido, fica sobre Alois, que não se surpreende, afinal, tudo o que ele manda, seu mordomo tem que fazer. Ele só o encara com um expressão diferente. Alois se sente um pouco exitado com o peso de seu mordomo sobre, e solta um pequeno gemido.

Claude começa a beijar o pescoço de Alois, dando alguns chupões. Começando a fazer um trilha em seu pescoço ate chegar em sua boca, beijando-o de língua. Mas Alois não o retrebuia o beijo. Soutava alguns gemidos por sentir aquela língua em sua boca. Enquanto isso, retirava suas vestimentas. E quando Alois já estava nu, começou a descer novamente seus beijos. Só que destas vez foi ate peito, dando mais chupões. Começando a mordiscar seus mamilos. Alois gemia um pouco. Aquilo não era coisas novas para ele. Mas parecia mais exitante quando Claude fazia. Mas mesmo assim, sentia uma dor no peito. Aquilo era simplesmente passageiro e sem sentido algum.

Quando começou a descer mais ainda seus beijos, sentiu o corpo de Alois tremer, escutando alguns grunidos de choro. Quando Claude olhou para Alois, ele estava chorando.

- P-por...que...? Por que...? - Alois perguntava chorando. Claude não entendia. - E-eu...Não quero...Eu não quero ficar sozinho! - As lágrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto. - Isso não faz sentido algum! Eu... Quero muito que você me ame, Claude...! - Soluçava alto. - Não quero que você me deixe. Mas não sei o que fazer...!

-Shiuu... - Claude disse colocando sua mão sobre a boca de Alois e com a outra fazendo um sinal para que ele se calasse. - Suas palavras estão muito confusas.

Alois vira seus olhos para outra direção. Olhando o vazio com olhos ainda mais tristes. Claude para de tampar sua boca.

- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Dia e noite. Açúcar e sal. Vivos e mortos. Sujo e puro.

Alois para de soluçar.

- Você promete? - Claude afunda sua cabeça no pescoço de Alois, abraçando-o.

- Yes, your highness. - Diz escondendo um sorriso.

-o0o-

Em um dos outros comodos, um outro demônio sem um dos olhos, sorria triste.

* * *

><p>Olá! como vão?<p>

Se teve alguém que leu essa fic, eu digo muito obrigada! :D Bom, gente, me desculpem o erros de ortografia se tiver algum. O que eu tenho quase certeza que tem... Mas, dêem um desconto vai! Primeira fic! tenho medo ate que ela seja ripada!*medo*

Mas muito ,muito, muito obrigada por ter lido! E também seria bom se pudesse mandar uma pequena riview? Em? que tal?

Tchau, beijos!


End file.
